American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: All this is hard to take in I know, first these ghost powers the assult...only to be bitten by a vampire causing Edward Cullen to fuse into me, to save my life! if it weren't for him I'd be Danny Phantom full time, and now a blast from my past has moved to Amity only to be attacked by him as well and him being a supernatural being as well hasn't helped. At least i'm not alone.
1. Chapter 1

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom**

 **Book 5**

 **Ch. 1**

 **Danny's POV**

 **A,n**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back!**

 **Happy new year!**

 **don't kill me!**

 **it's here now enjoy...**

 **here you go…**

 **dpl2**

So the married life is going well. I've been working at N.A.S.A. for a few months now. I'm learning everything I can. I told my boss that I used to build model rockets when I was fourteen. So now I build the models of the rockets that N.A.S.A wants to launch. Not bad for a guy out of practice if you ask me. I'm happy to be in an environment I enjoy.

Beats those dead-end jobs I despise. Oh and about Mr. Lancer catching me play piano in the auditorium, well he gave me a pamphlet of a performing arts high school in Los Angeles. I know that I already graduated but guess what it's a college too. Pretty sweet if I may add. Though I'm not sure if I'll get in. I hope so... Sam as well... hopefully. She's the most talented girl I know I'm sure of it.

I just have to figure out what it is exactly. I'm sure she has many talents. I decided not to think too much about it and head home for the day, I waved goodbye to George went ghost and headed home, hopefully, no ghost interruptions. I gasped. Spoke too soon. 'Young Phantom. What a surprise.' I sighed in frustration. 'Not now Desirae I have to get home!' I yelled as I blasted her only to suck her in the thermos a second later. Once she was out of the way I headed home.

Sam was making dinner as I phased through the ceiling. 'I'm home.' I said as I transformed back to my human side taking a seat at the kitchen table. 'Hi, Danny. How was work?' Sam asked as she kissed me hello. 'Good. Just a few ghosts on the way home.' I said as I took off my shoes. 'Nothing I can't handle.' Sam smiled as I put my shoes by the door. 'We should really add a mudroom.' I said as I scratched my head. 'We'll figure it out Danny, why don't you wash up, dinners nearly ready.' said Sam as I kissed her cheek. 'Ok, be right back.' I said as I ran upstairs to shower.

Everything was going great we're nearly done with our first year of newly wedding. though once the years up we'll just be married. Though I don't see anything wrong with that. Come to think about it. How long has it been? Not a year. right?. I contemplated that. The whole shower and most of the time I was changing. Oh well. 'Change me.' said Sam as I say at the dinner table. She was serving us her special spaghetti which is pretty good. I put my hand behind my back nervously. 'I don't know Sam.' I grabbed soda's from the fridge handing one to her.'We can be together...forever.' she said softly.

'I know.' I said as I opened my can of 7up. 'I'm still trying to understand it.' I said as I looked at her. Sam got up from the table and came towards me sitting on my lap putting her arms around my neck.

I kissed her lips. 'Sam the food!' I said quickly. 'Oh, God!' she yelled as she tried to save the spaghetti. I helped her clean up the mess. 'Why don't we go to the Nasty burger.' she looked at the stove. 'Okay, just let me clean up the mess.' said Sam as I went to grab our coats. Sam sighed. 'Alright, Danny. I'm ready.' I took her hand and we headed to our favorite hangout.

'So, any luck with the job search?' I asked as I put a fry in my chocolate shake. Sam laughed as I took a bite. 'You have bizarre fry combinations.' Sam said as she laughed cutely. 'Don't knock it til you try it.' I said as I dipped a fry in the shake handing it to her to try. She took it but glanced at it as if I handed her poison food. She took a bite. 'Wow, that's good.' she said as she looked surprised. 'Told ya.' I said as I grinned. 'Yeah. So... what about ... kids?' she asked nervously. 'Uh..' ...

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **sorry if its short but it is only the first chapter**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, more to come**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	2. Chapter 2

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5

Ch. 2

 **(Crazy car is the only thing I have linked)**

...Danny's POV...

I blushed. ''Now?'' I asked. Of course, I wanted kids I was just well... 'Well we both have a license though we both need a car.' 'Well I do. We just bought the SUV last week remember?' said Danny as he began to read the paper. ''Yes, your right we need to be financially ready.' Danny continued to read the paper as Sam made some coffee. 'But we are Danny,'' Sam began to say as she turned quickly towards her husband. ''we have a proper car your working... a great job.' Danny sighed, ''If you really think we're ready?' Sam played with Danny's hair. ''Oh, I'm so ready,'' she said as she kissed him passionately. Danny blushed brightly. ''Sure Sam.' he smiled as he viewed his beautiful wife. He's only been married a few months but he'll give his wife what she wants. 'Good.' she kissed him once more. ''It's going to be okay.' she said. 'I promise.' I believed her. Though I couldn't shake this weird feeling. I checked our finances just to make sure. Financially we were okay to bring a baby into the mix. Maybe I just was'nt ready? would I be a good Dad? I'm still selling my songs. but now that I think about it, I think I have to do something bigger. And I think I know what it is. I went to our music room and I looked around. A piano, file cabinets and two guitars, bass and acoustic. That's pretty much everything. I taught myself to play the piano when I was nine, I was apart of a band, The Naked brother's band to be accurate. Though I never told my friends. As for the band, we broke up. Oh well, I began to the piano. It was as if I never stopped. The keys felt as if they were welcoming me home. It felt so good to play again that I started to play an old song I wrote when I was nine. (Crazy car) of course, I sounded like I hit puberty. I chuckled to myself thinking of my time with the band. After a few hours of playing, I headed downstairs to see what Sam's up to. She was reading one of her books in the living room. ''Hey, where did you run off to?' asked Sam. We've been married a few months and I just can't believe how in love I am with her. 'Music room.' I said as I began to kiss her neck. Sam groaned as I continued for a minute longer. 'I think we should, have kids.' I said once I stopped kissing Sam's neck. 'When?' she asked a bit surprised. ' Well my job's going well, I paid the mansion mortgage this month. Bills are taken care of and I just really want to start a family.' 'We've only been married a few months.' I smiled. 'I love you so much Sam, I want to have apart of you. Let's have a baby.' Sam blushed and smiled as bright as a goth possibly could. 'Yes!' she yelled as she jumped into my arms, suddenly we began to make out on our way to our room and well... you know where that led. Suddenly in the middle of our make out session as I entered our room. Sam began to scoot herself up towards me as I carried her to the bed. Her legs wrapped around me as I laid her down on the bed as we continued to make out. Each of us taking off our shirts first her than me. I had never felt so in love in our newlywed days. It was just her and I, finally together as one.

...Sam's POV...

The next morning I woke up to find myself alone the blankets and pillows scattered about, the room. I looked to my side. Danny was'nt there. But I did see a note. I picked it up as I began to read it.

 _''Went to the woods to hunt. Be back soon.'' -Danny._

I sighed as I headed to the closet to get some clothes then the linen to get a towel for my long bath. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was just amazing. I decided to take my long bath then head to the grocery store. Though I couldn't shake this strange feeling. I figured not to worry about it and just focus on what I need to get at the store. But first, enjoy this bath. I buried myself under the water then quickly came up for air. I just hope our life is filled with so much joy and love.

...Edward's POV...

As I ran through the woods I smelled a familiar scent though I figured it was'nt really necessary, since she had her own way of notifying me of her arrival. ''Hello Alice,'' I said as I stalked a deer by hiding behind a nearby rock. 'Darn. I wanted to spook you.' I chuckled slightly. I was still stalking the deer waiting for the precise moment...BAM! I pounced right on it bringing it down to its knees, enjoying each moment of each taste of its blood. Alice giggled at my abrasive moves. Hey, I was hungry. After a few minutes, I was done. ''Finished?'' asked Alice as she smirked slightly. 'Funny.' I said in a sarcastic yet serious tone. 'Where's Carlisle and everyone else?' I asked as I walked towards her. 'Carlisle recently bought a manor close by, so we can be closer to you, Danny and Sam.' she said as we headed out of the hunting area if I do say so myself. Suddenly I held my head as if I was in extreme pain.

...Danny's POV...

Suddenly I morphed into my wolf form and pounced on the blood drained deer. Eating each and every bite the skin torn as I consumed the meat. I licked my lips as I led Alice towards my manor. Alice following close behind but still at a distance. It's strange I'm technically her adopted brother but now in a way she despises me. But you're probably confused about how I became a Werewolf in the first place? let me tell you... _(Flashback)_

 _''I'm so late!'' yelled Danny as he descended the manor stairs. His hair still a moppy mess as he rubbed his wet head with a towel. ''You have to eat breakfast, Mr. Fenton,'' said Sam as she handed Danny a burrito with eggs and Ham. Danny happily took a bite. ''Delicious, as is all of your meals,'' said Danny as he kissed Sam. Sam giggled as Danny quickly headed out the door towards the car. He bit his quickly went ghost and phased in the manor leaving the keys on the kitchen table, before flying off t A. Danny sighed as he entered the building. ''Good Morning, Mr. Fenton.'' said my receptionist, Amber. I laugh to myself at times at the resemblance of the name to one of my enemies. ''Good morning, Amber,'' I said as I opened my office door. ''Need anything?'' she asked in her usual perky tone. ''Coffee and creamer,'' I said as I booted up my computer. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, thinking. I know Sam is going to want children... but will I be able to take care of them? will they like me? what if they hate me?! I sighed. I suppose all I have to do is try my best. ''Relax, Fenton...You saved the planet, Vlad's gone! and you're afraid of the most precious thing in the world?'' He sighed. '''Don't be. Try and you shall succeed.'' I sighed as I dragged my tired body out of th building that evening. I had flown to work that day but something was telling me to walk. God, do I wish I ignored that voice in my head. Though I probably wouldn't have been who I am today. I sighed as I walked the streets..or a.. the grounds of the noble woods. (once I got there) I suppose I was'nt really paying attention, you see the manor I bought for Sam and I lead to the woods.. so I have a fence that blocks my home from it, if Sam and I ever have children, I would want to protect them from what ever's out there in those woods. I was walking in those woods when out of nowhere I bumped into him. Sam Ulley, how do I know him you ask? well..(flashback) I was eighteen and I was heading home after dropping Sam and Tucker at home after the movies, and I had just finished sucking the Boxghost in the thermos. Apparently, Sam Uley and his pack were in Amity for some reason I just didn't know it was a matter of relocation. Anyway, it seemed like any other day in Amity. I just didn't know how wrong I was._

 _... Sam Ulley's POV..._

 _The pack and I followed a vampire scent that led to Amity Park, California. Once we got there, there was no question..vampire stank, some of the pack sneezed as it irritated their noses. Cullens that's for sure, I thought as I sneezed as the Cullen's scent caught my own nose. I decided to stray away from the pack and headed in a new direction, unsure as to why. I smelled it as it drew nearer, death but life...but somehow it was all evened out. Though this person.. was different, and I was determined to find out who it was. ''Quil, keep an eye out, I'll catch up,'' I said as I ran towards the scent._

...Danny's POV...

 _My nose has never been so irritated, it's as if...wait..vampires..rivals...sworn enemies... ''Werewolves!'' I yelled as a shadow emerged, along with eyes as it watched me. ''Whose there!?'' I yelled but all there was, was silence. Though that stench was still there and now I couldn't shake it off. Suddenly it was as if a semi truck hit me across the wood terrain. I hit a tree with a thud as it fell over, I guess my vampire strength tapped into this...situation, the question is... who hit me? I shook my disoriented head as I looked around, trying to find out who hit me, or what... hit me.? I heard a low growl as the eyes watching me disappeared from view. I shrugged it off hoping to head home to Sam. I dusted myself off and headed in the direction of home when the sound of a broken trunk? echoed through the woods. ''Fenton.!.'' someone yelled as I turned around trying to find the source of whoever called me._

 _...No One's POV..._

 _Sam Uley had oddly recognized Danny Fenton from a mile away, he had sensed death and remembered the events that happened four years ago. Danny Fenton, Son of renowned Ghost hunters found to be AmityPark's own hero and famous attractment for tourists known as Danny Phantom, though to Sam he was Danny Fenton and always will be the shy and yet sole protector of the world...and his friends and family. You see, Danny and Sam have met before, though it may have been years ago. Let's just say they have a very complicated relationship and they are not the best of friends...or acquaintances either. (Flashback)_

 _...Sam Ulley's POV..._

 _Six years ago my pack and I visited Amity Park, though we were there for many years, and I have yet to become alpha of the pack, though I knew I would one day! we were sentenced to go to their nearest middle school, Casper Middle, that's where I had seen him the first time. He was with two people a girl and a boy, I assumed they were friends. It was sort of fascinating mind you, I know what you're thinking, what could be so fascinating? I'll tell you...a normal life. Though of course, I didn't know of his scientists of the paranormal parent's. So I guess at the time I thought he had it all, I suppose jealousy was a factor in my hatred of Daniel Fenton though it was something different_.

...No One's Pov...

 _''Fenton!'' someone yelled as Danny looked around the woods by his manor. He glanced up towards a man on a rock unaware as to who called his name. ''Who wants to know?'' Danny asked as he continued to look around. ''Sam, Sam Uley,'' he said as he jumped down to Danny's level. ''It's been awhile,'' said Danny happily, happy to see an old friend. Suddenly anger rose in Sam Ulley's eyes as he snarled in Danny's direction. ''You...ruined it, you had everything!'' He snarled. ''What do you mean Sam? Jealousy really? there's nothing!?'' Danny yelled as Sam continued to growl as Danny raised remained utterly confused Danny didn't raise his arms in defense, that didn't bother Danny to retaliate. But Sam remained angry. He snarled once more before tackling Danny as they rolled down a nearby hill lost in their farse._


	3. Chapter 3

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Danny's POV**

 _ **...flashback...**_

 _''You!'' he yelled as we landed at the bottom of the hill. At least I swore it was Ulley, on the way down. Once we reached the bottom of the hill I had rolled until I collided with a nearby tree trunk. My head hitting its trunk in the process. ''Sam I...'' I began to say as I gathered myself and slowly turned towards him, only for him to come flying towards me, his fist ready to beat me in the ground. I rolled out of the way barely missing contact with me. ''She's mine, Fenton!'' I quickly stood up as I began to shake my head. ''What are you...''' I began to say as Sam attacked me head on. I couldn't go ghost...not here. vampire either, who knows what could happen. ''Look I...I don't want any trouble, Sam...I don't understand!'' I yelled utterly confused as to why Sam was angry. ''Emily,'' he said as he grew angrier. ''Emily? I haven't seen her in years!'' I shook my head. ''I don't believe you.'' ''Sam I I..I have a wife, I haven't...'' Sam gritted his teeth in Danny's direction. But it was too late to change his mind. Just as he jumped towards me he had morphed into a huge black wolf as he barred his teeth in my direction hitting the ground hard in the process as he made a big gap in its place. ''What...just...happened?'' I asked as I stared at a giant wolf in front of me, he snarled in my direction as he lunged towards me as his teeth and claws bared into me as everything went black. Burning erupted through my entire body. I unaware of what just occurred. He howled as he retreated through the woods leaving me alone as everything went black... I woke hours later as I woke, I could feel beads of sweat throughout my entire body unaware of the chaos Sam had unleashed on me._

 _ **Sam's POV**_

 _Danny hasn't come home at all today and the ghost scale was awfully low all week, so I know that's not what's holding him up. I sighed as I bit my lip. ''Please be okay, Danny.'' I thought just as the front door opened._

 _ **No one's POV**_

 _Danny was still very confused after the fight with Sam Uley. You see he didn't really know what was going on in the first place. Or what even happened. The next day was even worse because Danny woke up with a high temperature and decided to carry on with the day anyway. Luckily that didn't last long and Danny was well by the end of the week... And that's how it happened..._


	4. Chapter 4

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5**

 **Chapter 4**

...

 _As for Sam Ulley and Danny...well...nothing's changed. They still didn't really get along. Heck, they were still bitter enemies. And to top it off Danny's vampire half and new wolf half didn't really get along either! basically an inner war right in the center of his core._

Present Day- Sam Fenton's POV-

I woke up with a jolt as I quickly removed the bedspread as I jumped out of our king sized bed, running to the bathroom that was just beside the master bedroom. Completely and utterly ill. Danny had already left for work, so I'm on my own till he gets home. After a long bath, I decided to head to the kitchen for some coffee, soymilk of course, and a vegan breakfast of my own design. Though lately I've been thinking about helping Danny out and I've been looking for work though nothing seems to be it. Not to mention two car payments. I had picked a black Volvo which also had a backseat, which is perfect for future thoughts... of well you could probably guess. I decided to head out to Amity Park Groceries and get whatever we would need for the week. I have also been thinking about how I would do my part in the money department. I just don't know what that is just yet. I sighed as I got into the car starting the engine as I headed to the grocery store. hopeful for this illness to pass.

Danny's POV

Sam called me when I was at lunch. She said she had thrown up this morning, but seemed to be doing alright. I was worried but I knew I had to work so I swallowed my worriedness and continued on the blueprints I was working on that day, hopeful for the end of the day.

Sam's POV

I tried to calm myself by taking a long bath as I soaked in the tub, Trying to make time pass as I waited for Danny to come home, though after thinking about it, the longest anyone should bathe is two hours at the most. I sighed as I drained the tub and wrapped myself in a silk towel as I tried to figure out what I could possibly do to pass the time. Ater getting dressed and doing my hair in my signature so I decided to hang out in Danny's music room, I sighed as I felt the piano keys between my fingers. That's when it hit me...music! and that's how it was every day while Danny was at work. Piano, Guitar and learning how to read music. Gotta get used to this...

Danny's POV

I flew home as quickly as possible after work, luckily no ghosts attacks. Sam seemed rather off the last time I spoke to her. As I headed home a loud thump echoed through the town I figured it was nothing because my ghost sense didn't go off. Though for the reason of that was for a very different reason...THUMP! I groaned as whatever hit me seemed to be awfully lighter than what hit me. I blinked a bit as I tried to focus on what exactly knocked me over. ''Arf!'' it yipped as it wagged its tail and barked happily. ''Cujo?'' I asked curriously. He panted happily as he wagged his tail and barked happily. I laughed as I carried Cujo in my arms as I flew back to the manor, happy to have a new member in our small but growing family.

 **A.n**

 **Sorry if there's something repetitive The main Ideas have to have in between info beforehand...**

 **Review and Favorite**

 **DPL2**


	5. Chapter 5

American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5

Chapter 5

...

Sam yawned as she stretched the following morning though that new morning happiness was short lived as she sprang out of bed barely making it to the master bedroom toilet. Something was definitely up, and I needed to figure it out soon. Sam thought as she began her morning shower.

...Danny's POV...

As I was finishing another prototype for N.A.S.A...I had been working on the project for months and was nearly finished. I glanced at the clock hoping for the day to end.. at least today. You see this...making models and blueprints...it's as close to my dream I'm ever going to get...Though throughout the years, I came across new dreams. As I looked at the clock for the millionth time that day, I took a deep breath as a not to familiar smell came through my nose and it smelled delicious... It was blood and it was'nt animal...I bit my lip once again when I realized I had bit my lip so hard that I drew blood, I licked it clean hoping to clean it up a bit though I realized not the best idea...I needed to hunt and this is the worst place to lose my self-control... I needed to get out of there and just as I was about to give up hope a familiar blue wisp escaped my lips, I smiled happy to get back into the ghost hunting groove.

...Sam's POV...

Life was perfect, I married the love of my life and the ghosts seemed almost extinct. We haven't had an attack in months and for AmityPark...that was weird. That's coming from a woman that has lived in a haunted town for most of her prepubescent life. I sighed as I grabbed my backpack and house keys and the keys to my new Volvo and headed out the door. I had a doctors appointment and I didn't want to be late. Yes, it's just a checkup but it was all a matter of caution.

...No one's POV...

A giant blast emerged through the city as its sound echoed through the haunted city of AmityPark. Town hero or now recently known world hero patroled the city looking for the ghost that has finally had the guts to torment the town known as Amity park. Citizens waved as Danny flew by the town's Nasty Burger which was still a teen's main hang out considering...you see Danny, Sam, and Tucker are eighteen and Danny's birthday is just a few short weeks. Though something was off, It was as if I was missing something...thought Danny as he was blown across town as he coughed trying to escape the falling debris. ''What the?'' Danny said softly to himself as he phased out of the crumpled building. ''Danny... Phantom...'' said a voice as Danny shook his head trying to get rid of access debris. Danny flew up in the air as he tried to get a good look at his attacker. ''Skulker...'' Danny said in a calm tone, really more of a bored tone..to be accurate. ''It's been awhile..'' ''You're the first ghost in months... I was actually beginning to enjoy the silence,'' said Danny as he sighed a disappointed sigh. Danny's hand leaning on his cheek his sigh escalating to more of a sigh of boredom. ''Gah, welp! I shall!'' Skulker began to yell as he loaded one of his weapons in Danny's direction. ''Shall shut up and fly back to your psychotic Girlfriend!'' yelled a distant voice as the Fenton bazooka was quickly fired in Skulkers direction. ''You shall!'' he began to say as he was flown across Main street, Danny rolled his eyes as he fired the Fenton thermos in Skulker'sdiretion. ''No!'' yelled the hunter as Danny sighed happily. ''Saved by Mrs. Fenton, I love that.'' Sam put her hands on her hips. ''You better,'' she said as he laughs as they kiss. The New Fentons.

...

A.N.

See you next time. LOL when it's longer in your notebook than on your laptop...

DPL2


	6. Chapter 6

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5**

 **Chapter 6**

 **...**

 **Sam's POV**

 **(Before the fight)**

Danny was still at work and recently I had noticed that I have yet to get my period this month... I was late. When I first noticed it this morning I decided to make a Doctors appointment as soon as possible..luckily there was an opening today. I sighed as I got my things ready for the appointment. I sighed happily once more as I locked the manor door and headed to the car ready for my day to begin as I entered the car and buckled up ready to leave.. an explosion was heard from Main street, the center of town. I held the wheel tightly as the explosion caused the car to shake and the sounds of frightened citizens were heard amongst the farse. ''Ghost!'' they all yelled as some ran by the house, hands up in the air as they waved it in horror. ''Danny.'' was all I could think...as I started the engine and fired down the driveway towards the fight.

 **...**

 **(after the fight with skulker)**

''Thank you, for the save... Skulker is getting better though not quite,'' said Danny as he winked at his ghost butt kicking wife. Sam laughed at her husband's cute and clueless demur. ''Eighteen and still the loveable man I have ever known,'' said Sam as the couple grew lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly Sam blinked rapidly as if she came out of a trance. ''Oh, no..the appointment! what time is it?'' asked Sam in worry as she looked at her cell. ''Oh! if we fly we will barely make it. If we could find the room..'' said Sam clearly worried. ''Appointment?'' Danny asked utterly confused. ''The Doctors...Danny remember I had an appointment today. remember.'' Danny looked at her happily. Completely in love with his wife. ''Let's go, beautiful,'' said Danny as he flew off in the direction Sam led him towards.

 **...Darkness's POV...**

Jane had finally given me control after the longest time. I sighed, happy to be back in my own skin. After my mini victory. I took a deep breath as I studied my general surroundings. Which happened to be on the edge of a town, I just don't know where exactly...though I desperately wanted to get home, back to Amity. Back to my family. My parent's and I didn't particularly get along. The only person who really understood me was my grandmother...and I haven't seen her in years.. my family as well. As I got deeper into the city I reconized a certain area in the city a shortcut to my old home. I ran through it hoping to see my Grandmother. How I've missed her, I've returned to Amity on the rare occasions Jane gave me control. I sighed as I headed towards my old home. Though being taken by the Volturi... my brother and I...Alec, we're twins.. things were different. Though of course... Alec and I were on a different page then our high society parents. Crying emerged from my pack I had on me. It was Caius (Cayus) my son..he was always the chatty one. His brother, Shadow slumbering as I held Caius close. Though the Volturi have stated that Felix has chosen Shadow as his other half just as Caius has chosen Caius(Cayus) Alec really is my brother and we were/are really twins. I worry for their future... I hope one day they could live prosperous lives... a family. Though with my luck I doubt such an amazing life is close to my grasp. It was nowhere near it. One can only hope. I took Caius out of the pack as I cradled my crying boy in my arms he can be so sensitive. You're probably wondering who their father is. It's hard to grasp because I wish it didn't come to that but. Aro had a plan and to break that plan, is not an option. He was just a young man, and I took the most precious thing he could give.. his virginity...

 **... Danny's POV...**

''What's going on?'' I asked as I paced repeatedly in the Doctor's waiting room. ''Danny, sweetie...calm down... It's just a checkup.'' said Sam as she read one of her favorite novel's by Anne Rice, ''Queen of the damned.'' I was still pacing my nerves continuing to grow by the minute. Sam glanced up from her book as she looked at me with a concerned look. '' You're nervous? I'm going to be the one giving birth to this baby,'' said Sam with a roll of her eyes as she giggled at her husband. Danny sighed. ''Samantha Fenton.'' I took a deep breath as I helped Sam up as we headed into the back of the office heading towards our assigned room.

 **...**

As the nurse led the Fentons into the room, Danny bit his lip as he helped Sam to the nearest chair as he continued to pace. ''All those nerves you'd think he's the one that's going to be carrying the baby.'' said the nurse with a giggle as she took Sam's blood pressure. ''I..'' Danny began to say as the nurse interrupted. ''Yes, we know the possibilities of abnormalities of the pregnancy Mr. Fenton..not to worry.'' said the nurse as she left the room. Danny sighs as he sits beside his lovely wife. ''I know, I'm the one whose nervous and you're the one who's going to be holding it for nine months...'' Danny began to say only to be interrupted by the turning of the knob of the door. ''Hello...Mr and Mrs... Fenton...'' the doctor said as he read aloud the names on his clipboard. Only to gasp at the name he just read, as he gasped once more at seeing the couple that had recently become apart of his family. ''Carlisle?'' asked Danny just as surprised to see the man that saved his life by telling Edward to fuse with him the night of Danny's graduation. If it was'nt for him he'd either be a member of the Volturi or killed by the Volturi for either not having a good gift or not having one at all. Either way a full-on every day Danny Phantom. That would'nt of gone well for Sam..losing her fiance the first day she had one! tragic...though things were coming around for the new Fenton family. So the famous Danny Phantom and now my son..has finally settled down.'' said Carlisle smirking at Danny though perhaps he was. Speaking to someone else.. A flash emerged as Edward Cullen stood where Danny Fenton once was. ''Carlisle..'' he said softly as he hugged his father for all intensive purposes. ''Settling in I see.'' said, Carlisle, as he smiled. ''Yes, Danny has been excellent. Anything I could do to help. no question.'' Sam smiled at the scene before her. ''This is great and all.'' Sam piped in. ''But I am the one carrying... why we're all here,'' she said as she sighed. ''Right..let's start with some tests, see how it's going in there shall we?'' said Carlisle as he began his diagnosing. It took many hours and if it were possible and I bet there's a possibility Danny could have made a hole in the wooden floorboards. Along with the holes in the tile. Not the best thing. Carlisle sighed as he sent Sam to change back into her clothes and sat in front of Danny. ''So... the famous Danny Fenton/Phantom has settled down, and it seems that Edward has made himself at home as well,'' said Carlisle with a smile. You see Edward had given Danny control after he caught up with Carlisle, It was Danny's wife who was expecting obviously. ''Yeah, I guess I have. It's really amazing I couldn't ask for anything else.'' Carlisle put his hand to his chin in thought. Though the look Carlisle gave Danny was looked upon as a look of disgust as Carlisle placed a hand to his face as to keep the smell at bay though of course, Danny noticed. ''What's the matter Carlisle?'' asked Danny utterly confused this has never happened to Danny while he was with Carlisle before, Danny decided to check on Edward and he to had covered his nose. What could be the problem? ''What is...that smell?'' asked Carlisle. ''I ran into an old acquaintance...though I suppose we're rivals.. though we...don't get along,'' Danny said as his voice grew quieter. ''Who was this man?'' asked Carlisle as Sam entered the room. ''Sam, Sam Uley,'' said Danny quietly as Carlisle gasped at the mention of the leader of the pack...the Quilutes... ''Werewolves!'' yelled Carlisle as Sam turned her head from the left to the right as she tried to grasp the conversation she just walked into. ''All done?'' asked Carlisle as Sam walked into the room, sitting down on the examination table, that crinkled as she sat on the paper covering it, Sam smiled as she nodded. ''What if I am pregnant and the baby has ghost powers?'' she asked nervously. ''We will handle it's rambunctious antics together,'' said Danny as he kissed Sam's hand. Sam smiled as she looked towards their new found friend. ''Danny your family grew the moment you asked this lovely lady to be your bride. You becoming a vampire was the icing on the cake to lead you to your destined family. I'm not saying we're replacing your family..It's just growing.'' he said as he looked at Sam as well. '' and at an escalating rate as well.'' he said. As Danny and Sam smiled at Carlisle, happy to have gained a newfound acquaintance. ''Now, knowing how you have both vampire, werewolf and ghost abilities.. we must factor those into the child's D.N.A.'' Carlisle began to say as they continued with the appointment as he closed the door. ''Let's try an ultrasound..'' said Carlisle as he readied the machine as Danny and Sam nodded, as Carlisle started their task.

 **...**

An hour later Danny sat on a nearby chair mouth agape...'' I just can't understand...You know it has ghost powers but you don't know what it is we're having?'' asked Danny as he put his hands through his hair nervously which was also followed by his hand on his neck action. ''Exactly. In fact, it may be a sign that they have vampire abilities. Though it is a fact that they also have Werewolf in it as well.'' said Carlisle. ''In fact since this pregnancy isn't exactly normal, I recommend that I and I alone be your Doctor...with Edward now a big part of your lives I figure our acquaintanceship would grow in time,'' said Carlisle as he smiled at the Fentons. Danny and Sam smiled at each other as they chuckled nervously. And they thought the life they had before was complicated. Just they wait. They were in for the time of their lives.

 **...1 month later...**

So it was'nt a dream, Danny was a vampire..and a Werewolf. Sam wondered what adventures or struggles this new life would bring Not to mention that soon they will be new parents. Though one thing was for sure. Their life was already unique... with Danny being the savior of the earth. Now they had to figure out this new way of life, and Sam wanted to be apart of it.

...

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Sorry for the lack of updates it's difficult to remember what happened i order so I'm basically starting over aside from stuff I remember haha, well that's all for now see you next time.**_

 _ **DPL2**_


	7. Chapter 7

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Sam's song.**

 **watch?v=Rm-2gKAvnZY**

...

Sam and Danny were right, things sure did get way more complicated, now not just ghosts were a problem, Danny had to deal with vampires too. Werewolves as well, Sam was also starting to show, a lot. So she knew for certain that it had vampire abilities. Due to nine months becoming more like nine weeks, it's only been a few weeks and she already looked four months pregnant. Though she supposed they were ready...at least she hoped. Sam sighed as she made herself a cup of tea...putting a Keurig pod in for Danny he always loved to have a cup of coffee with her when he got home. As her tea brewed, Sam decided to head up the stairs to explore their manor. She sighed happily as she viewed the home her husband had worked so hard to get. As she looked around she came across a room with a musical note on the door. It was Danny's music room.

Sam knew he had it fully completed. It consisted of a piano, A acoustic guitar, A bass guitar and a couple of amps in the far corner... Danny did mention having musical instruments..lessons..when they were younger but he never actually heard him play any, she sighed peacefully as she played a few notes on the piano. She smiled as she stroked the keys lightly as she played a few notes on the piano. It eventually became a regular thing... and Sam learned how to play the piano and the guitar. She was so happy to be able to have and even live through such an experience that will last lifetimes. Now that both Danny and Sam had a car, it would be a lot easier to get around, and Danny would'nt have to fly to the groceries, work and practically all over. Sam sighed as she viewed the clock on the music room wall. Danny was off at five. So by the look of the clock... Danny must be patrolling the city. Sam bit her lip and took a deep breath, before heading downstairs, ''It's not that late... it's barely five ten. If Danny needs help he'll call. Like always, he will call.'' she said as she poured her tea, blowing on it as she glanced at the clock once more. ...well for now.

Meanwhile... eighteen-year-old Danny Fenton flew quickly by the Nasty burger as Johnny 13 was right on his tail. Danny glanced around the air, keeping a sharp eye out for shadow. ''Get in another spat with Kitty, Johnny?'' asked Danny as he chuckled at the thought of kitty beating Johnny to a pulp. Danny thought he was home free when out of nowhere Shadow came ramming Danny in the chest as Danny went flying towards a nearby building. And just as Shadow came flying fist first towards Danny's chest.

Danny quickly jumped out of the way of Shadow's fist. ''Blowing off steam really does wonders for me,'' said Johnny as he smirked at the thought. ''I guess you're made for each other. I mean you both have anger issues,'' said Danny with a roll of his eyes. Johnny gritted his teeth at Danny's snide comment. Danny smirked as he flew off the building. ''Darn you, Phantom!'' yelled Johnny as he revved his bike as he took off after Danny.

...

After patrol and a few more ghosts, including the BoxGhost, which only took ten seconds though he still fought him all day because he kept coming back. Danny rolled his eyes. ''This is getting really annoying,'' he said as he groaned. Shortly followed by a growl coming from his very hungry stomach. ''Man, I'm starved.'' Danny bit his lip as he checked his phone and quickly checked his phone skimming his messages. Two miss calls from Sam. He glanced at the time on his cell. Eight, he needed to get home, fast. He groaned as he rubbed his stomach, he was starving.. on the plus side at least the town is safe...for the moment. Suddenly, just as Danny headed home, a new kind of hunger emerged from inside him. Just as quickly Edward appeared as he headed into the woods, in search of a meal, just as quickly a deer appeared as Edward eyed the deer as he looked at it a good distance as he attacked the deer a the perfect time. ...

He wiped his mouth as he finished his meal. Edward was a bit off as he was still trying to get used to his new host, and the werewolf as a roommate didn't help much. He sighed as he let his inner wolf overcome him, Black as Sam Ulley aside from the white tuffs on his chest, white paws, a white underbelly that led under his tail and his Phantom green eyes. Though of course just as big and just as tough. He licked his lip as he finished off the deer, leaving nothing but bones.

He sniffed the air making sure Sam Ulley or his pack weren't spying. He sighed in relief as he took his usual route through the woods to get to his manor. Danny had never thought he'd be the one with a manor in his lifetime! though since life became more.. exciting..he had plenty of time to continue to make money. Danny sighed, as he headed home, Sam must have been worried sick. Danny sighed as he headed into the manor when suddenly he was attacked by Sam's barrage of hugs. ''Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!'' she yelled in worry kissing his face repeatedly, ''I know it was'nt a ghost,.'' he said softly. Sam looked towards her husband a worried look on her face, ''What is it, Danny?'' she asked as he led her to the couch. Danny took a deep breath, ''I'm not just a vampire and a halfa anymore,'' he began to say as he had a sudden interest in his hands. Sam sighed as she raised an eyebrow at her husband, ''What?'' he looked at her, ''I'm a Werewolf..'' he said as he looked up at her. She looked over at him all sorts of questions jumbled up in her mind. ''I know, remember our discussion with Carlisle?... I guess it's just a for sure confirmation I guess,'' he said as he laughed nervously. Sam smiled at her husband, though finding out her husband's sudden fuse with a vampire, this was'nt as surprising as you'd think it'd be. All she knew was that she loved him and that she would be with him forever, and she really meant forever, she was going to be a vampire, it was decided. Whether he agreed or not. Nothing was going to change her mind...

...

The Next day, Danny headed to work, and Sam decided to clean the manor. Though...Sam couldn't shake this feeling she just felt odd, Ignoring the feeling, she decided to start on the front room. After a few hours, she had cleaned every room that they use, aside from one. The music room, Sam sighed as she began to gently clean each instrument. ...Around half an hour later it was clean, so Sam decided it was time for another self-taught music lesson. Round stomach and all as she smiled as she began to play the piano, sighing as she glanced at an old High school photo of the two of them, smiling at the memory. As Sam looked through her husband's disoriented papers, sprung amongst his desk. She shook her head at his actions as she began organizing the papers, from N.A.S.A. files and what appeared to be song sheets..most labeled with post its ''SOLD'' on a fair chunk. Sam giggled as she grabbed a binder and a piece of paper, writing SOLD on the paper before slipping it in the front of the binder as she got the stack with the ''For Sale'' sticky note as she removed it placing the stack in another fresh binder. After an hour she sighed happily as she viewed her completed work, she headed out of Danny's study where she planned to continue cleaning when suddenly a wave of nausea consumed her, bolting to the nearest restroom.

...

Danny slowly entered the manor setting his coat on the coat rack before setting his keys on the hook. ''Sam?!'' Danny called, walking further into the home. Utter silence, ''Sam! are you home?!' Danny yelled as he climbed the winding staircase leading up to their Master bedroom,... Danny slowly walked the long wooden hall, amongst the quiet pitter-patter of his socks sliding through the manor. Danny takes a deep breath as he enters their master bathroom. Not saying a word as he held her hair as she continued to puke. ''It's okay, Sam,'' he said as he strokes her hair. ''I'm here,'' he said as she continued to vomit. ''I'm not going anywhere,'' he said softly, and he was telling the truth. Danny stood by Sam's side the entire time, the safety of AmityPark, far from his mind. Danny knew he had to do something, this is his wife! and she's been through it all with him, of course, Tucker was there too, but it's her. Samantha Manson, now Samantha Fenton, it's always been her. Danny smiled as he rubbed his ailing wife's back, as she let it all out, it was going to be a long night, but that was okay, after all 'In sickness and in health right?

 **A.n**

 **Hope you loved it, more to come, of all the adventures our Danny will come across during this series of events. When it's longer in the notebook, then typing it out...**

 **DPL2**


	8. Chapter 8

**American Victorious Twilight Winx Titans Phantom Book 5**

 **Chapter 8**

Danny slowly walked into their den, holding his wife gently in his arms.

"Now, there you go. Need anything, tea? A blanket? A pillow?" Danny asked

Sam smiled, "Tea, a blanket…." She began to say, biting her lip. "And a pillow… oh! and Chinese!" She yelled at Danny as he smiled back at her. He grabbed his keys.

"Of course, Love." He said as he headed out of the manor towards the connected garage as he thought to himself.

" _Sam is pregnant with a vampire baby, well, half vampire, obviously, since well, I'm not exactly a full vampire myself and Sam isn't even one herself. Though… I mean, she should be one, right? But apart of me."_

"Me!" Said a voice.

"Yeah, Edward disagrees. Look, you may not want to turn her but I don't want to lose her." Said Danny. Silence… he figured that was the end of it.

After grabbing his work satchel, Danny headed inside as he got the items his beloved wife had asked for. As he entered the house his cell rang. Danny sighed as he grabbed the cellphone from his pocket. He raises an eyebrow.

"Unknown?" Danny said aloud as he quickly sent the call to voicemail.

"Danny? Are you here?" Asked Sam from the den.

"Coming, Sam." He said as he headed into the den.

Sam smiled, stroking her enlarged stomach as Danny slowly entered the den, tossing the blanket ever so gently across his wife's lap.

"Thank you." Said Sam with a smile.

"You're welcome, as always." Said Danny as he kissed her head. "I'll get you that tea." He said as he headed into the kitchen.

Sam sighed unaware of the sudden growth of her stomach as Danny handed her the tea.

...

A short time later, after dinner.

"I'll be in the lab, text me if you need anything." Said Danny.

Sam yelled, "Sure!" Danny sighed as he headed down to the lab he had recently decided to build with the help of his parents, of course. In a way, when it came to portals, they knew what they were doing.

Ever since the Disasteriod and joining Team Phantom, the elder Fentons wanted to learn all they could on what was right on ghosts and the errors. Danny sighed at the sudden realization.

"No." Said Edward, already knowing Danny's thought.

"Well, it's not up to you." Said Danny in his head. "It's up to Sam." Said Danny in his head as he looked around the future lab. "One step at a time." He said softly aloud as he turned off the light and headed back to Sam.

...

The next day, Danny yawned as his alarm, set to ten in the morning, went off on Saturday morning. The ghosts have been oddly silent and Danny was determined to enjoy his break. Sam needed him of course, and he was fully committed. He decided to let Sam sleep as he began making breakfast, tea for Sam and a Keurig Folgers for himself.

Danny sighed as he grabbed a carton of vegan egg whites, and some asparagus. Danny was very happy that morning, though he couldn't put his finger as to why. He began to sing.

"Sometimes I'll be there… sometimes I won't... sometimes I'll see you there! Sometimes I won't, and I don't cause it's my house," he sang, getting more into it as he cooked. "It's my day, it's my place," he began to dance unaware of Sam's presence as he turned. "So go away!" Sam giggled placing her hand on her mouth as she smiled, "But you can stay, you can stay… you can staaaay." He sang, hitting the high notes for the first time in years. He turned around and suddenly stopped once he realized he wasn't alone.

"Sam?!" Danny yelled in surprise as he looked at his very pregnant wife.

"So... you sing?" She asked

Danny sighed, "I thought you knew?" He asked in confusion.

"I know you've written songs... and were selling them, but I didn't know you could sing, I mean really sing?!" She said in an excited tone.

"You sing too!" Danny said, causing Sam to blush. Danny smiled, placing their plates, coffee, and Sam's tea on the dining room table.

"The ghosts have been oddly quiet, it's been a couple months. What if they're planning something?" Asked Sam, grasping her tea cup as she looked at her husband who saved the world from an ectorainium asteroid when they were sixteen.

It was the best year of their lives, every year since then as well. Eighteen and married, a baby on the way. What more is there to want? Danny smiled as he watched his wife eat, he couldn't live without her. If there was a way to be with someone forever you would do it, right? Just as the couple got comfortable the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Danny said as he squeezed Sam's hand gently before heading to the door, opening it soon after, "Alex!" Yelled Danny, as he hugged the fourteen year old. "How are you? What are you doing here?!" Danny yelled as he continued to hug his old friend. "How... how did you find me?" Danny asked as he welcomed Alex into his home.

Alex chuckled, "Seriously? The famous Danny Phantom thinks I..." He motioned to his chest in exasperation. "Don't know where he and his wife live?" Said Alex in fake shock.

Danny chuckles, "Of course, come sit." Danny said with a smile as Alex looked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Sam smiled as she finished taking a sip of her tea before smiling up at Alex.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She said, holding out her hand. Alex smiled, holding out his own before grasping Sam's.

"It's nice to meet you." They said in unison as they laughed at what had just happened.

"So, what's going on?" Danny asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I've been in touch with the boys." Alex said as he sat on the sofa, crossing his legs.

"Really?" Danny asked.

Alex nodded, "We want to have a reunion tour." Danny looked at Alex wide eyed.

"A tour?" Danny asked as Alex nodded. "It sounds amazing but I can't leave my wife now, it wouldn't be right." Said Danny as he took another sip of his coffee. Sam smiled as she squeezed his hand. "So, what have you been up to?" Asked Danny.

"Music has been my main focus." Alex said as Danny smiled.

"That's great, I've been a parts manufacturer at N.A.S.A." Danny said.

Alex smiled, "Wow, that's great, I knew how much you wanted to become an astronaut." He said, playing with his hands, "And the accident… no wonder you gave it up." Said Alex.

Danny rubbed his hands gently together, "Plans change…." He looks at Sam a smile on his face, "Dreams change…."

Alex smiled as he looked at his watch, "I have to go." He said, quickly standing. "But our old manager," Alex began to say, a hand on his chin, "Adrian…."

"Andy." Danny corrected.

"Right, Andy... he wants to meet." Alex handed Danny a card. "We'll be in touch." he finished and as quickly as he came he was gone.

Sam cleared her throat.

Danny gulped, "Explanation, got it." So, Danny explained his years as a child rockstar. He was the lead singer of "The Naked Brothers Band." Sam looked at Danny wide eyed.

"Nat Wulff, The Nat Wulff?!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny bit his lip, "Yes, that Nat Wulff."

Sam gently placed a hand on his cheek. ''I wish you would have told me."

Danny smiled, "I promised on our wedding day, no secrets, plus being best friends also has the 'no secrets rule,' and I thought I wouldn't ever see him again." He sighed as Sam nodded.

"Okay, so no secrets." Said Sam as Danny nodded. Sam got comfortable once asking Danny for more tea, her back was hurting from the kitchen table. "Now, tell me everything." she said once Danny returned and sat down. She scooted closer to her husband as if they were back in high school and Danny told her he played a trick on Tucker once again. The couple smiled as they talked of the past, and Danny answered all her questions... well, he was about to when suddenly the doorbell rang. They sighed once more at the interruption.

"I got it..." Said Danny as he headed to the door and slowly opened it.

"Danny." Said a voice full of concern.

"Wait, I'm sorry, who… who are you?" Danny asked her as his eyes wandered towards the two young boys behind her. Danny smiled down at the twins. "Hello." Danny said to them with a smile as they quickly hid behind Darkness, "What are your names?" Asked Danny as he smiled at them.

"Their names are Caius (Cayus) and Shadow." Said Darkness as she bit her lip, glancing at his pregnant wife. "They're your sons." Danny stood tall as Sam looked towards them in shock, Danny and Sam completely silent.

"What?" They say in unison.

 **A.n**

 **Well there you have it; sorry it's been a while, anyway more to come as the secrets unfold.. chapter edited by Yamatoxmei on**

 **DPL2**


End file.
